The Grand Solider
by Fear-chan
Summary: I was crying looking for my mom, when I saw him stand on a pile of corpse wit a bloodstained knife in his hand and his cold, dead eyes. I was little when the war happened called " The Grand Solider" [FlippyxFlaky]
1. Chapter 1

There I was, stand around piles of corpses, crying, looking for my mom, when I saw him. A boy who looked a tad older than me, standing on a pile of dead bodies, holding a bloodstained knive in his hand, and his cold, dead eyes, with his head half turned, staring at me. I gasped at the horror as he stared. I was frozen, unable to move, trembling in fear. I couldn't even yell for help.

" Young lady!" I heard a man yell. I turned to see a man, with his companions, running towards me. " Are you injured?" He asked checking me. I shooked my head no. He sighed with relief as he took my hand and said " Come. We'll look for your mother.," I nodded my head.

We started to leave when a glanced at the boy, who was now staring straight at us. " Hey.," I man said. I turned my head to the man, seeing what he wanted. " What's your name, Sweety?" He asked. I turned back to look at the boy, but when I did no one was there. I looked back at the man as we continued walking. " My name's Flaky.," I replied. " Cute name." He said as he patted my head and tightened his grip on my hand.

I was only a little girl, when that happened. It was called " The Grand Soldier". Millions died including my family. I was one of the little who were spared. I was take in by the man, who found me. He raised me along with others who were spared. They became my new family, but even though it was so long ago I still wonder why he didn't kill me. Why he spared me.


	2. Chapter 2

I always thought someone was watching over me, either it be my mom and my dad, but I never really put much thought into it.

" Flaky!" My fellow spared ophan sister, Iris yelled from downstairs.

" Coming!," I yelled back, hurring to get my stuff packed. Once I had finally packed my things, I ran downstairs and went into the room, where Iris was.

" Yes Iris?," I asked as I walked into the room.

" Do you really have to leave? I mean are you sure you want-" Iris started when I cut her off say " Iris, you know I have been training hard just to get into the Soldier Core.," I replied as she pouted, wanting me to stay.

" So, where is dad and the others?," I asked as I looked around without moving away from where I was standing.

" Dad is wanting for you outside and the others decided to go to the arcade.," She said now mad at me for still wanting to leave. _" Great family. not even wanting to say goodbye to me before I leave.,"_ I thought sarcastically.

" Okay, well I'm going to go get my luggage and I will probably go on and leaving.," I said as I turned to go back upstairs, to my room, when Iris grabbed my leg.

" Please d-don't leave me.," She said as she started to cry. I grabbed her from my leg and hugged her. Once our little sister moment was over I went to my room and grabbed my things. I had my things and had walked down the stairs and out the front door staring at my dad aka the man who found me on around the piles of corpses, who had his back turned, waiting for me.

Once he noticed I was there, he turned to me and asked " Are you sur-"

" Dad, please. I just got asked the same thing from Iris.," I said with a chuckle.

He smirked and nodded. He walked over to where I was and grabbed my bags and put them in the car. I walked down to where the car was and openned the door and jumped in. Dad then jumped in as well. I looked and saw that Iris had come out to wave me goodbye. I waved back as we drove off to the amazing fighting team's hq, who protects those from dangerous beings or monsters like The Grand Soldier, The Soldier Core. 


	3. Chapter 3

I had either spaced out or fallen asleep, but we were on our way. I smiled. I've worked and dreamed of joining The Soldier Core since The Grand Soldier war. Though it's forbidden to talk about. After awhile, as I was again either sleeping or spacing out, I heard someone say

" We're here.," Dad said. I hurried and looked to see the amazing, big building. The Soldier Core's HQ. I smiled. Once the car stopped and we got out. I stared. I almost didn't notice the people. The hunters, the fighters enter the building, again I almost didn't.

" Help.," I turned and saw dad out of breath, struggling with my luggage. I sighed and then giggled. I went to him and helped him with my luggage.

" thanks.," He said.

" I think I hurt my back-" He started. After we got my luggage, we went into the building. We went to the cashier and told them about my joining. She nodded.

" Your dorm is in a near by area.," She said. My dad sighed. We said thanks and left. As we started to leave, dad said

" Here I struggled with luggage.,". I giggled. When we got near our car. Several man in black suites came to us.

" We're here to take Mrs. Flaky to her dorm.," They said.

" But I'm was taking-" dad started.

" It's secret to the unknown.," They said.

" Oh.," Dad replied. He frowned, sadden. I went to him and said

" Dad. Thank you...for raising me.," I replied. He looked at me and smiled a small smile.

" Love you.," He said.

" Love you too.," I replied. We hugged, he tried to not cry, though tears fell.

" Miss.," We said. We stopped hugging. We laughed.

" Bye.," He said, sad.

" Bye.," I replied. I got some of my stuff. The men said they would get my luggage later. I nodded and waved bye to my dad. We went to their car and jumped in. They started the car and we left the Hq.

As we drove, I kept thinking about Iris, dad and the others. I started to cry, but stopped. I spaced out thinking about them. I kept telling myself I made the right decision and that it would keep them safe. I sighed and spaced out. When I saw a flash and then the car swarved and rolled. Once the car stopped, I looked around and saw I was bleeding. I heard someone get stabbed. I looked around and saw someone I never thought I would see. Not again. The Grand Solder. The boy who murder and yet just stared at me.


	4. Chapter 4

I hurried and tried to free myself from my car cage or car trap. I tried to unlock my belt, which of course was jammed.

" Come on!" I yelled, tring to get free. The Grand soldier saw me.

'Crap!' I thought when I saw he noticed me.

' Don't notice me Jerk-senpi!' I thought. He was walking over to me. Which I was doomed. I'm in a car thats on it's back, stuck with the seatbelt of doom and oh yeah, I WAS BLEEDING!

"Crap!," I said. I was out of breath and decided to rest. I heard glass snapping so I turned my head and saw his feet. I just watched wide eyed. He then grabbed the egde of the window. He then looked at me. His yellow yet a small bit of green eyes stared at me. We just stared at each other. I closed my eyes.

" Okay.," I said, waiting for my end. I then looked to so if I was dead, but just saw him looking at me, with a raised eyebrow.

" Aren't you g-going to k-kill-" I started, when I heard a explosion. He turned and there, I kid you not, was a Freaking Tank! He then turned back to me. I smiled a weak smile. He smirked? Was this guy insane?! I watched. I watched as I was in a trap of a car as this crazy guy is walking, where A TANK, A TANK!? I watched and thought about my life. About Iris, dad and the rest of the family. Tears started to form. I told myself to stopped and be a soldier like I'd trained for. So the tears left and I closed my eyes as I waited for the tank. I waited and waited and then I heard it. Screams and an explosion. I slowly opened one eye and looked around. I then opened both my eyes in shock. I saw the tank on fire with dead people around it. I saw him, the weird guys. He was walking back to me. He had a bloody knive in his hand. He also looked mad.

 _" CRAP!,"_ I thought. I hurried and tried to get my seat belt off. I struggled and struggled as he came closer. He took down a tank. A FREAKING TANK?! I hurried, but gave up. I heard him by me. I slowly looked and saw his feet. He kneeled down and looked at me. CRAP! I just watched as he stared at me. He then looked around, then at the seltbelt. He also saw I was bleeding. He looked at me. He got his knive. I hurried and closed me eyes. I opened them and saw him staring at me with his knive at the seat belt. I relaxed and looked at the knive and seat belt and then looked at him. I raise an eyebrow. He just went back and cut the seat belt. He then grapped me from falling and carefully got me out of the car by the smashed window. he held me princess style. I looked at him. He smirked. Crap.


End file.
